Lentamente me mata
by A-little-death-for-you
Summary: Jade narra su historia vivida con Victoria Vega al oficial de policía encargado de su caso..., y los motivos que la llevaron a ese lugar.
1. Chapter 1

Se comenzaba a escuchar el rumor de las calles..., de las casas, de la ciudad emocionada, del mundo entero..., en esa sucia y descuidada oficina de un edificio público podíamos escuchar con claridad la cuenta a coro, de varios idiomas habidos en el mundo a causa de la migración producida a lo largo de los años, con voces que variaban en timbres, intensidad, y fuerza; era un murmullo tenue, pero perfectamente perceptible, lo suficiente para que todos lo escucháramos.

¡Cinco! Y el volumen de las voces iba aumentando, una acumulación de más texturas.

¡Cuatro! Unas risas querían penetrar las paredes de nuestro recinto. Mis compañeros y yo nos mirábamos unos a otros mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escondía en nuestro rostro.

¡Tres! John nos pasó a cada uno una copa de un vino barato que encontró en un supermercado, todos le agradecimos el gesto.

¡Dos! El ruido iba a más, todos se emocionaban y otros más refunfuñábamos de pasar esos momentos ahí, metidos en esa sucia oficina en nuestro mediocre trabajo que simplemente no nos satisfacía.

¡Uno! Sin embargo, el sentir la emoción del mundo, de los niños, jóvenes, adultos, de diferentes edades, razas, religiones, unidos, gritando a toda voz la cuenta regresiva. Todos nos agrupamos en el centro del lugar, esperando el momento indicando.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Fueron las últimas palabras antes que todo se volviera gritos, alegrías, sensaciones. Nos incluimos a todos en un gran abrazo grupal, deseándole al otro un jodido año nuevo, que recibiera tantas llamadas y que tuvieran mucho sexo. Tan expresivos, emotivos y con buenos deseos a los demás.

Cada uno bebía de la bebida barata que compró para ese momento, y comenzaba la emoción, el emborrachamiento, y aprovechar esos momentos.

-¡Joshua! Tienes una llamada en tu cubículo

-¡Ya voy!

Una llamada, una llamada dos minutos después de año nuevo, una puta llamada, ¿quién carajos llamaba ahora? Intenté tranquilizarme Vamos Joshua, una llamada más, tú puedes

-Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

-...

-Acá hablo, ¿alguien está ahí?

Escuché un llanto proveniente del otro lado de la línea, profundo, un quejido lastimoso, de esos que tengo demasiadas oportunidades de escuchar, de esos que parecen haber salido de lo más hondo de su amarga alma, liberando su sufrimiento...

-...Hay una emergencia...-Habló por fin una voz femenina, un poco gruesa, se distinguía su dificultad para hablar, raposa, dolorosa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-... Yo... Yo he matado..., he matado al amor de mi vida...

-¿Señorita? ¿En dónde está usted?

-¡Yo no quería!-estalló en un potente llanto.

-Señorita , necesito saber su nombre y ubicación.

-...Mi nombre es Jade West-suspiró y escuché como se limpiaba la nariz-estoy el West Village... Venga rápido, se está formando un charco de rojo a su alrededor…


	2. El inicio

-Repíteme qué carajos estoy haciendo acá-bufé mientras le daba el último sorbo a mi café, el cual al estar ya frío sabía asqueroso, mientras una mueca de desagrado se plantaba en mi rostro-debería estar en mi departamento con un par de viejas, pasando las consecuencias de una gran borrachera y mucho sexo.

-Joshua, es tu trabajo, tú contestaste la llamada.

-Maldición, se envió a mi cubículo, bien pudo haber sido al tuyo.

-Pero, afortunadamente, no fui yo el elegido-soltó una gran risotada, empleando el sarcasmo en su expresión.

-¡Maldición!-alboroté mi cabello y revisé los papeles que tenía en mi mano-moriré de frío-mascullé.

-Toma-me colocó su gorro y bufanda-yo me voy, mi turno ha terminado, suerte Joshua, y feliz año nuevo-me dio dos palmaditas al hombro y salió del lugar, provocando que entrara una ráfaga de aire frío.

Suspiré y me senté sobre la mesa, comencé a leer los papeles, era primero de enero y yo estaba en esa oficina con otros oficiales frustrados por un caso nuevo que salió dos segundos después de año nuevo, truncando todos sus planes y deseos. Cada uno en su respectiva oficina y cubículo, lo único bueno es que ya tenía mi propio espacio. Malditos suicidas-asesinos.

-Este mujer es una verdadera maniática-afirmó Charlotte saliendo del cuarto donde minutos antes la estaba interrogando-su mente es muy retorcida, tiene distintas personalidades, no puedo sacar algo concreto de ella…, necesitaremos un poco de ayuda más preparada, no creo poder yo sola.

-¿Qué tenemos de ella ahora?

-Además de maniática es posesiva, psicópata, quizás algo de su infancia, muy insegura de los demás, pero que se pudre en dinero. ¿Has visto su ropa? ¿Su reloj? ¿Sus zapatos? Si la hubiera visto en la calle y me hubiera seducido no dudaría de liarme con ella, su aspecto es tan…caliente.

-Ya, ya, recuerda que aún sigo acá, además el tener la imagen de mi amante con otra mujer no es muy grata en horas de trabajo.

Charlotte rió y se paró frente a mí, rozando sus labios con los míos.-Sabes que tú me encantas.

{*}

-Aún nada, no quiere hablar mucho, no nos deja trabajar-exclamó Barry aburrido-no puedo con ella, iré a comer.

-Estoy jodido.

Me encaminé a la sala donde ella estaba, me asomé por la puerta y la vi jugando con su comida, su tenedor se enterraba con fuerza sobre los espárragos, pero su mirada reflejaba una honda tristeza, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y entré; ella viró rápidamente su vista hacia mí, me escudriñó y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, pero no demostraba felicidad, era más una sonrisa psicópata, triste, como apiadándose de mí.

-Hola…-revisé los papeles con su información-…Jadelyn, ¿cierto?

-Así es…-mustió

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si por estar todo bien se refiere a que me pudro en el dolor, muero de tristeza, me carcome la congoja y me ahogo en el pasado, sí, todo está perfecto, como siempre.

-Tranquila chica, las cosas no pueden ser tan malas…

-Tranquila estaré cuando esté muerta.

-Pero no lo estás, así que te jodes-contesté fastidiado de su actitud.

Ella rió por cinco segundos, de forma queda, casi inaudible. -He estado jodida desde que me enamoré de ella.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de ello?

-No quisiera hablar de eso, realmente.

-Mira niña, no te pregunté, así que deja tus berrinches de niña consentida y habla conmigo, que estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo de farra contigo.

-Puede irse si quiere, yo no quiero estar acá, ustedes me retienen, realmente.

-Tú nos llamaste.

-Porque perdí mi serenidad al verla irse.

-¿Cómo era ella? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ustedes vieron su cuerpo, creo que eso es suficiente para describirla y razonar mis motivos.

-Pero no es lo mismo ver el cuerpo sin vida y sin un antecedente para enlazar los hechos.

-Su belleza seguía intacta, era como si aún tuviera un soplo de vida, su rostro moreno un poco más pálido, sí, pero hermosa como siempre, tan coqueta aún muerta.

-¿Sólo su belleza te gustaba de ella?

-No, no realmente-dio un bocado a su carne-¡Esto es asqueroso!

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que encontrarás por acá, y tu papi no ha contestado las llamadas.

-Entiendo… Seguramente no quiere volver a saber de mí, y si eso sucede, me haría un gran favor.

-Entonces, háblame de ella, ¿cómo era contigo?

-Era muchas cosas, simplemente perfecta, tenía un alma caritativa, siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre estando para todo aquel que la necesitara, siempre organizando eventos para los más necesitados económicamente; era una mujer excepcional, le confieso que no sé muy bien qué vio ella en mí, o que vi yo en ella, tan opuestas, que siempre supimos, de cierta forma, que no funcionaríamos.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Fue en un evento social, la empresa de mi padre iba a hacer una gran aportación económica, ya sabe, para la evasión de impuestos y mierdas como esas que los empresarios buscan hacer para perder la menor cantidad de ingresos, era en uno de esos hoteles de lujo a los que van personas que aparentar ser buenas, donando dinero a eventos con esos fines, pero, todos, en el fondo eran unos hipócritas en busca de cámaras y noticieros que los vanagloriaran. Todo era una gran estafa, pero, era el negocio familiar, debía de presentarme ahí, hablar maravillas de la empresa y de mi padre, de lo honrado que somos, y de cuánto nos gustaba donar a los más necesitados.

Pasé a la sección de subastas, mi padre decía que si iba a dar su dinero quería tener un objeto a cambio que lo valiera, ¿puede creerlo?, ni siquiera podía hacer algo de caridad sin ser egoísta; estaba todo muy bien cuidado, la seguridad y todo, las cosas que se subastaban eran pinturas muy buenas, algunas fotografías y objetos, así que tomé asiento entre la multitud de adinerados, intentando no tener contacto con alguien, porque lo iba a repudiar. Y así pasaron, objetos tras objetos, ninguno llamaba verdaderamente mi atención y las cosas comenzaban a acabarse, hasta que pasó, se anunció una pintura, y cuando la vi supe que debía comprarla, debía ser mía, era extraña, compleja, hecha con la técnica en óleo, usando la técnica de colores análogos, y usó aspersor, eso era seguro, aplicando algunos contrastes en las orillas, en ella se representaba a un demonio con una guadaña abrazado a un ángel, en realidad a una figura que era ocultada por el cuerpo del demonio, pero se mostraban unas alas a sus costados y una aureola sobre ellos, en una de las manos del ángel se apreciaba un anillo sobre su dedo anular, como compretido con el demonio, con su demonio, y el cielo se veía negro con manchas blancas, como si fuera un apocalipsis, como algo imposible; y la subasta comenzó, muchos estaban interesados, y eso lo podía apreciar por los precios tan altos que ofrecían, algunos miles de dólares, sólo esperaba a que se diera la cantidad más alta para sobrepasarla, tenía que ser mía, hasta que por fin llegó el momento, era la última oferta, sonreí internamente, y me levanté para dar mi oferta, hasta el presentador se asombró, y nadie presentó una mejor propuesta que la mía, por lo cual, se dedujo que yo gané.

La velada en general no tuvo nada de especial, sólo bebí poco champagne y comí poco del platillo que ofrecían, ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero era zueco, en fin, cuando fui por la pintura para retirarme la vi, ella estaba ahí alistando todo lo subastado, se veía hermosa, tenía un vestido sencillo, pero que le quedaba a la perfección, con unos tacones cortos y un maquillaje discreto, o quizás no traía maquillaje, nunca se lo pregunté, le dije que yo había ganado la subasta, ella se rió y me dijo que la esperara. En ese momento no supe realmente que estaba interesada en ella, pero debía admitir que era la segunda mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, la primera, obviamente, la veía cada mañana al observar mi reflejo en el espejo; pero había algo que me atraía de ella, que la hacía magnética, no sé qué fue exactamente, probablemente su piel canela, o esos rasgos latinos tan opuestos a los míos, quizás su cuerpo delgado; de lo único que tuve certeza fue que debía seguir cerca de ella, que necesitaba seguir cerca de ella.

-¿Tú eres la encargada de esta sección?-le pregunté buscando hacer plática con ella, me miró con diversión y asintió.

-Así es, de esta y todas las secciones del evento.

-Eso significa que…, ¿¡tú organizaste esto!?

-Así es, no entiendo por qué te sorprende.

-Es que, no me malinterpretes, pero, generalmente los que organizan esto son un comité de señoras mayores que piensan que haciendo cosas como estas se ganarán el cielo, pero siempre vienen vestidas con algunas ropas de diseñadores de gran renombre y cargadas de joyas…, espera, ahora que te veo mejor, te ves un poco santurrona.

-Ese comentario fue muy poco cortés de tu parte.

-Gracias, ese era el punto.

-…Oye, ¿quieres que te llevemos tu pintura a tu casa o prefieres llevártela ahora?

-Uh, eh, eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-Si tú irás a dejarla.

Ella se rió y negó en un lindo movimiento de cabeza, al ritmo de una negra en la música, y al final dos corcheas. Sinceramente, ahora que lo pienso, no supe en esos momentos lo que decía, era guiada por su magnetismo, ese que aún siento ahora en mi cuerpo.

-Hay personal encargado para eso.

-Entonces me lo llevo ahora, incluyéndote a ti-le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, mostrando mi dentadura, como la de una niña pequeña. Meses después ella me confesó cómo había notado aquel primer encuentro nuestro, y le confesé que ni yo sabía lo que decía, únicamente incitada por su mirada chocolatosa hipnotizaste.

-¡Vaya! Eras muy atrevida muchacha-afirmé.

-Si de por sí ya lo era, con ella era muy diferente, aumentaba mi persistencia, me embrujaba, era muy hermosa, creo que siempre supe que tenía que ser mía y estar conmigo siempre.

-Pero, la mataste. No podrá estar contigo siempre, no ahora.

-Si no la mataba, igual nunca iba a estar conmigo.-Se encogió levemente de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Y con esas palabras, supe que yo, Joshua Tengblad, no iba a tener un buen primero de enero, ni farra, ni sexo. Malditos suicidas-asesinos.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia, sinceramente, no sé si podré terminarla, suelo dejar las cosas a medias, pero, algo habrá.**


End file.
